Anti-Cosmo or is it?
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Anti-Cosmo was once a Fairy a long time ago. But how will he and the others cope that he is back with a changed personality? Will he be able to live as a Anti-Fairy ever again? Oh also I would like to point out, if 'Anti-Cosmo' is writen like this then it means he is wearing his disguise. But if Cosmic is up then he is back in his Fairy form.
1. Chapter 01 Anti-Cosmo or is it?

Chapter 01 Anti-Cosmo or is it?

Quanktumspirit: "I'm taking over this story and adding my own chapters soon. Please review. I own nobody. Adopted date: 7th August 2013."

* * *

The story began in Anti-Cosmo's room on a dark evening it was stormy.

"No! I must... escape... from... evil... self!" Anti-Cosmo's good self said.

"No stay there," His evil self shouted.

"Why are ya shouting? What's up with ya?" Anti-Wanda asked confused.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I need a break," Anti-Cosmo said.

"Alright then," Anti-Wanda said.

'I think I really need Timothy's help, I'll visit him,' he thought.

Anti -Cosmo then poofed himself to Dimsdale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was playing Crash Nebula in his room. He heard the knocking.

"Coming," Timmy called.

When he opened the door, he saw Anti-Cosmo.

"What do you wanna...?" Timmy asked.

Anti-Cosmo suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

"Timothy, you must help me," Anti-Cosmo said in serious pain.

"Hu?" Timmy said confused, before he called out, "Cosmo, Wanda! Come down."

When they came down, Wanda saw Anti-Cosmo kneeling on the floor and asked, "Why are you kneeling?"

"I need your help! I need to escape from my evil self! Aaaah! Must... escape... evil self!" Anti-Cosmo said in pain.

Timmy saw that his condition wasn't good, so he said, "Ok, we'll help your good self escape."

"Quickly!" Anti-Cosmo shouted and started to panic.

"Ok then," Wanda said.

The big group poofed into Timmy's room.

"So, how will we do it?" Timmy asked not having a clue how to turn somebody from bad to good.

Wanda paced around before she had an idea

"Wait, I remember a spell that can destroy the evil self, but we need two Fairies and a Anti-Fairy to do this," Wanda said.

Timmy pointed to Anti-Cosmo and his Fairy godparents, "Well, we do have two Fairies and a Anti-Fairy."

"Yes, I know... but I don't know whether Anti-Cosmo wants to do it?" Wanda added and looked towards Anti-Cosmo.

"I'll do it," Anti-Cosmo agreed whiles still flinching in pain.

Wanda nodded, "Here goes, ready guys?"

"Ready," Both Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo replied.

Wanda poofed out a box, and the 3 of them placed their wands into it. Anti-Cosmo, Cosmo and Wanda pointed their wands towards Anti-Cosmo, while he pointed his wand towards himself . All of their wands shot out a beam and all went toward him.

There was a blinding light and "Anti-Cosmo" was no longer an anti-fairy. His fangs disappeared, his skin wasn't blue, but it was beige, like a fairy. His wand's star was yellow and his hair was green.

"Thank you for saving my life and my good self, my name is not Anti-Cosmo, but I am a lost brother of Cosmo. My real name is Cosmic Romeo Cosma," The new reformed Anti-Cosmo said.

"Hu? I've never heard of you," Wanda remarked.

"I know, because I was accidently megalomaniumized when I was very young. I was megalomaniumized fully until last year. The element was losing effect," Cosmic explained.

"Okay..." Timmy said.

Then it was quiet for a while.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "This isn't my chapter yet, I won't be writing for a while till I have everything across**."**


	2. Chapter 02 The story

Chapter 02 The story

Quanktumspirit: "Not my chapter yet. Please review though."

* * *

"Well, since you're good now, tell us the story of how you turned into an Anti-Fairy," Timmy said.

Cosmic nodded his head, "I know, now I will!"

* * *

Story (Cosmic's POV)

I was in my lab in the basement, making the antidote for the element.

My mother (Mama Cosma) called, "Time for lunch, Cosmic!"

"Coming," I replied back.

But as I was running towards the door, I accidentally kicked onto a table leg, and the megalomanium was sprayed onto me. I suddenly became mad with power and I turned into an Anti-Fairy.

I left home and went to the library. I read the book: List of Fairies and their Counterparts. I read and found out that only Cosmo didn't have a counterpart, and since I looked so similar to him, only smarter, I decided to rename myself as Anti-Cosmo.

End of the POV

* * *

"You know what happened next. Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma adopted me as her son, I was married to Anti-Wana Anti-Fairywrinkle... ANTI-WANDA! Oh no, what will she say if she sees me like this?" Cosmic exclaimed shocked.

"I know, Cosmo, Wanda. I wish Cosmic looks like Anti-Cosmo, but retains his own personality!" Timmy wished.

In a second, Cosmic was transformed back into Anti-Cosmos costume. He smiles at them.

"Thanks," 'Anti-Cosmo' said happy.

Then, he poofed home.

* * *

At home in Anti-Fairy world

"Hello, dear Anti-Wanda," 'Anti-Cosmo' said happy, he was trying to let his British accent return with difficulty.

"Hiah, Anti-Cossie," Anti-Wanda said, not noticing the change in his voice.

'Anti-Cosmo' then spotted his son Foop, "Hello Foop."

"Hello father,... you sound different then usual," Foop said looking at his father confused.

"Do I?" 'Anti-Cosmo' asks surprised and a bit more stern then usual.

Foop grinned as the darker side of Anti-Cosmo came back, "Oh, now you don't!"

'Phew, that sure was close! Foop almost found out I was a bit different.' 'Anti-Cosmo' thought relieved.

He then poofed himself into his office and looked at the amount of paper work he has to get threw, "Well lets begin."

After a long time, he heard his stomach growl.

At that moment Anti-Wanda called out, "Dinner is ready guys,"

"Coming darling," 'Anti-Cosmo' called back and flew out of the room.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."


	3. Chapter 03 Home is a little different

Chapter 03 Home is a little different

Quanktumspirit: "I added the 3rd to the 6th chapter together, because they were in my option too small to be each one chapter. And they fit. Please review. Changed date: Monday 12th August 2013, re-wrote date: 1st August 2015."

* * *

'Anti-Cosmo' poofed into the dining room and settled down on his usual place. Anti-Wanda, in the kitchen, magic out a pushing tray and placed the dishes and her husband's favourite tea on it. Then, she pushed the tray out of the kitchen, and to beside the dining table. Anti-Wanda placed the dishes onto the table one by one, and poured the tea into a china teacup and placed it beside 'Anti-Cosmo's' plate and settled down.

'Anti-Cosmo' picked up his fork and knife and began to cut the piece of steak on his plate. He thought deeply about his problem of hiding from Anti-Wanda and Foop his fairy-form.

"Father? What's wrong?" Foop asked as he noticed how calm 'Anti-Cosmo' was.

'Anti-Cosmo' blinked, "Oh nothing really, I don't feel like eating. I'll be in my room if you need me," 'Anti-Cosmo' said as he was drinking his tea.

'Anti-Cosmo' poofed up into his room and sat on his chair, thinking deeply. After a few hours, 'Anti-Cosmo' felt hungry, so he decided to have some of his favourite Chinese fried noodles. He poofed it out onto his table and began eating. When he finished, 'Anti-Cosmo' checked the time, it was 10 pm, so he went to the bathroom to wash up and changed into his pj's. Shortly after, Anti-Wanda came.

"Goodnight, Anti-Cossie!" Anti-Wanda said happy.

'Anti-Cosmo' smiled and blushed a bit, "Good night love."

* * *

The next morning, 'Anti-Cosmo' woke up and smelt his Sunday breakfast, which consisted of coffee and chocolate waffles. He dressed up and walked down the stairs. 'Anti-Cosmo' reached the bottom of the stairs and floated to the dining room and settled down on seat.

His wife placed a plate with waffles drizzled with dark chocolate sauce and his coffee by the table and walked towards the seat beside Cosmic. Weird, Cosmic thought, Foop has not been planning to take over Fairy World. He sipped his coffee, cut a piece a waffle, dipped it in chocolate sauce and ate it.

Since today's Sunday, he decided to visit Timmy(weird). So as he left his castle 'Anti-Cosmo' transformed himself back out of his 'Anti-Cosmo' disguise, back to Cosmic. He then poofed to Timmy's house and sure enough, he was playing Crash Nebula(again) with Cosmo. He tapped on the window, and Timmy turned and saw him.

"Oh hi! You're just in time! I was just going to show you my new Win 8 computer-tablet!" Timmy said.

Timmy led Cosmic to his computer, he switched it on and showed him the two screens (FYI, the two screens are the start screen and the desktop. They're interchargeable) and the apps in it.

"So, why did you visit?" Timmy asked Cosmic.

"Oh, today is Sunday, and it's the only day I'm free, so I visited," Cosmic explained.

Cosmo poofed next to his brother and looked at him, "Who is actually older? Me or you?"

"Of course it's me, dimwit!" Cosmic explained a bit mad, not wanting to continue this topic.

He looked back to the clock before focusing back to his brother, "Well, better get going, other Anti-Wanda will be looking for me all over the castle."

He poofed into his Anti-Fairy form and went back to Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

'Anti-Cosmo' returned to his dark, gloomy castle in Anti-Fairy World. When he reached the living room, he was greeted with a clean sofa.

Then, Anti-Wanda came out with a plate of fruits arranged nicely. She then placed the plate on the coffee table.

'She's been acting strangely,' 'Anti-Cosmo' thought, 'I wonder what's going on.'

This kept happening, day after day. Finally, one day, 'Anti-Cosmo' almost felt like bursting with curiosity, so he decided to be brave and ask Anti-Wanda what was going on. He knew Anti-Wanda would be in the living room at this time of the poofed into the living room and sure enough, Anti-Wanda was there, sitting on the sofa, looking at walked towards the seat beside Anti-Wanda and settled down.

He asks, "You're acting strange, how come?"

"Did ya forgets? Tomorrow Jorgen's coming, and he wants us to be neat and act with manners! Yer forgots?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband confused.

"What? My, my. I forgot, luckily I don't have to practice, since I'm neat and I act with manners all the time, anyway," 'Anti-Cosmo' said happy.

"I better get started on the dinner. Timmy's coming soon and he said he wanna ask you something," Anti-Wanda explained.

"Ok?" 'Anti-Cosmo' said a little confused.

Anti-Wanda poofed into the kitchen to prepare the dishes(she'd rather make the dishes from scratch than just poofing them up), while 'Anti-Cosmo' proceeded to set up the table. After like an hour later, everything was ready. Anti-Wanda cleared the flour from her face and sat on the sofa. 5 minutes later, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda(Cosmo and Wanda disguised as one pink-and-green pair of shoes) pressed on the doorbell and 'Anti-Cosmo' went to open the door.

"Hi Cos-, I mean, Anti-Cosmo," Timmy greeted him.

"Cheerio, pip-pip and all that, come on in," 'Anti-Cosmo' ushered Timmy into his home.

He sat beside Anti-Wanda and scanned the dishes.

"Oh my god! Why are there so many dishes?" Timmy was shocked.

"I figured out that Cosmo and Wanda would be coming, so I had two extra tables made. Come out, Cosmo and Wanda," 'Anti-Cosmo' explained.

Cosmo looked towards his wife Wanda, "Should we?"

"Alright," Wanda said.

She and Cosmo poofed back into their Fairy form.

They settled down on their seats and Cosmo scanned the array of dishes, spotting his favourite pudding.

"Cool! Chocolate pudding," Cosmo cheered whiles the others laughs him quietly out.

Anti-Wanda beamed happy, "Well, lets eat!"

Timmy used his fork to take a piece of the roasted chicken and placed it on his plate. He looked at Cosmo, who was eating only pudding, and Wanda, who was slowly nibbling on her piece of breadstick and occasionally bit a piece of chicken. 'Anti-Cosmo' continued eating till he was pulled by Timmy aside.

He said, "Bring us to your bedroom."

'Anti-Cosmo' raised his wand and they were in his bedroom.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I don't own anything jet, oh and if you are wondering where Poof and Foop are, they are in school."


	4. Chapter 04 A dinner with the Fairy

Chapter 04 A dinner with the Fairy

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, please be ok that I am changing the story to my fantasy, thisis-whatilove can't help me any further and I don't completely know what the original plan is aka was, so be ok that it will change. As well Foop is going to be OOC in this story as you can read in this chapter."

* * *

Only Cosmic and Timmy appeared in his room. Timmy looked around, it was still like Anti-Cosmo's old bedroom. Cosmic floated around and looked at Timmy waiting to see what he wanted to do.

"Timmy, why are we here?" Cosmic asked him.

"Well, I wanted to see what type of changes you would bring up once you are calm again," Timmy explained.

Cosmic blinked confused, "Changes...?"

"Yes, you know as you were Anti-Cosmo you created one master plan to take over Fairy world after the next," Timmy explained.

"Plans... did I?" Cosmic said still confused.

He floated around his room and looked at his old life before his transformation. Suddenly he broke down in tears, he curled around in a ball and cried and cried for as long as he could. Knowing that he has to change his insides to not be noticed by others made him mad and very upset.

"T... Timmy?" Cosmic asked and looked across to the 10 year old.

Timmy looked at Cosmic confused, "What is it?"

"W... w... who was I?" Cosmic asked very scared.

"You were Anti-Cosmo, the most intelligent Anti-Fairy and Anti-Fairy world leader there has ever been," Timmy explained.

Cosmic blinked the tears back and looked once more towards him, "B... but I had my intelligence before my transformation, how can I then still have it?"

"You will see with time, now get ready for your dinner with Jordan von Strangle," Timmy ordered him.

Cosmic nodded, Timmy left his bedroom with Cosmo and Wanda, then he wished he was back home and in his own bed.

Cosmic went first into the shower and had a wash, the hot water steamed up his bathroom clouding his view. After he was clean Cosmic dried himself off and walked back into his bedroom. Quickly remembering 'Anti-Cosmo' transformed himself back. Anti-Wanda has just made the bed up and looked over at her husband.

"Good, you are all clean, I'll have my shower then darling, oh can you please chose for me a dress to wear tonight?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband.

'Anti-Cosmo' smiled back to his love, "Sure love."

Anti-Wanda smiled at him and disappeared into the bathroom, singing 'it's raining men' in the bathroom's shower. 'Anti-Cosmo' first placed his monocle back into his eye, then he walked to his massive closet and searched for a different type of suite, not the blue casual ones he would normally wear, but something different. He hung the first suite back up after poofing it in a plastic protection bag like you get from the cleaners.

As he found a white suite, with white long trousers, a green vest and a dark green tie he carefully laid them out. Then he went to his wives wardrobe. He selected some light blue lingerie, a light blue matching bra, then in her closet he chose a light pink dress with pink crystals sown into it. For her make-up he selected a pink mascara, red lip gloss, black eye liner and for her long light blue hair he got out a red bow.

After Anti-Wanda had her shower, she got a big towel and dried her hair and body off, then she wrapped it carefully around herself so that Anti-Cosmo doesn't see her completely nude, her bat wings she folded on top of one another to hold the towel in place, her blue hair hung wet and tangled behind her back and her original curl was out dangling behind the rest, after being wrapped up in towels she walked out and smiled at her husband choice in clothes.

Then 'Anti-Cosmo' disappeared into the bathroom, he shave his facial hair, washed himself completely clean, placed deo on as well. Then he dried himself off and walked back out of the bathroom as well. After having that good wash he suited himself up and looked over to his wife. Before she changed into her evening dress Anti-Wanda grabbed 'Anti-Cosmos' hand and pulled him out of their bedroom.

"Um... love you are still naked," 'Anti-Cosmo' pointed out blushing a bit.

To the couples luck Foop was not in the hall way at the moment.

Anti-Wanda blushed a bit as well, "Sorry darling, can you please clean Foop up, I know he doesn't like being formal in any way for such special occasions."

"Sure," 'Anti-Cosmo' said.

He walked straight to Foop's bedroom and picked up the lad, then he headed with his son in his arm into his bathroom. Anti-Wanda smiled, she planed this so the two can 'bond a little bit. Then she got dressed and ready.

* * *

Foop was 'before his father abducted him' in his bedroom and cleaning that up a bit. He folded all his clean clothes up and place them in his walk in closet. Next he sorted out all of his plans in alphabetical order, marking on them which ones he completed 'and failed' and which ones he was still working on.

Next he tidied away his hundreds of pens, markers, pencil's, geometry triangular and note books away so that his massive 2 meter big desk was clean.

After that he walked up to his double bed with the black sheets on that were all over the place, he lifted his quilt up and folded it carefully on the bed, then he straightened out his 5 black pillows out and placed the fifth one in the centre.

Foop beamed happy, "There, my bedroom is perfect."

But just as he wanted to walk out of his room 'Anti-Cosmo' came in. 'Anti-Cosmo' glared at Foop as he saw his son wasn't washed or dressed formal jet for the occasion. With out as much as switching a word over the man grabbed his son under his arm and walked to Foop's attached bathroom. As 'Anti-Cosmo' placed his son down he locked them inside the room.

"Foop, why haven't you had your shower yet? Jordan von Strangle is going to be here in less then... 20 minuets," 'Anti-Cosmo' asked his son worried.

"Well I am sorry father, but I thought Jordan might want a tour of the house, my bedroom was in a mess so I tidied it up a bit, after finishing the room of I wanted to go into the bathroom and get myself sorted," Foop explained.

'Anti-Cosmo' saw his son was telling him the truth, "Oh, ok but hurry up."

"will do father, you make sure the ret of the castle still looks tidy," Foop warned his father.

'Anti-Cosmo' nodded and fooped himself around his castle, everything was in place, a few of the foods were still cooking, the table was laid for lunch, not a single cob web was any where and everything was just perfect. As Foop and Anti-Wanda floated down to him he saw they were ready for their important visitors, now all they had to do was wait for Jordan von Strangle and the Tooth Fairy to arrive.

* * *

With Jordan von Strangle

The muscular self proclaimed ruler over Fairy world has just given Binky another beating because he was going to be late for his meeting with Anti-Cosmo. The Tooth Fairy just finished her rounds earlier then usual because of the dinner invitation by her husband.

As they were clean Jordan von Strangle poofed himself into the suite he wore for his and his wives wedding, the Tooth Fairy wore a light blue dress with heigh heals and combed happy threw her mint green hair. Jordan combed his hair up as well. Once the two looked at each other they smiled at each others beauty.

"Now Jordan dear, we are just checking with the Anti-Cosma family to se if they are behaving proper and with manners of a upper-class family, so please don't hurt them unless needed, am I understood?" The Tooth Fairy asked her husband worried.

Jordan nodded and smiled at his wife, "I will my dear love."

"Thank you, now come, the coach is waiting," The Tooth Fairy ordered her husband.

The couple got into the coach and then road all the way to Anti-Fairy world. As they reached the gate Jordan placed Juandissimo at the door since he was the 'second strongest Fairy ever'.

"Juandissimo whiles I am away in Ant-Fairy world, I want you to make sure nobody tries to leave Anti-Fairy world, if they attempt to leave call me immediately if you can't stop them with your own power," Jordan ordered the man.

Juandissimo saluted him, "Sire yes sir."

Jordan nodded and the coach drove threw Anti-Fairy world, Juandissimo quickly closed the doors behind them and stood guard as promised.

* * *

Once the coach went threw Anti-Fairy world it was already getting dark. The coach man tapped at the horse and it glowed a yellow neon colour illuminating the road ahead of them. A bit like a neon tube. The horse still could see as clear as day whiles pulling the coach towards the only black castle in the howl of Anti-Fairy world.

All the other homes were modern looking, well except for the University of Anti-Fairy world which was a massive round disk like thing. It reminded Jordan of a lunch box. They passed beautiful worn out parks and even a lake where a few magical water creatures lived.

After travelling for the last 5 minuets they reached the scariest black castle resting on a violet cloud with a thunder storm above them. Jordan got out first and then helped his wife.

The Tooth Fairy was very impressed with the home, "Thank you love, they seem to becoming us."

"Indeed, ah so far-" Jordan wanted point out a mistake.

The Tooth Fairy quickly jabbed him in the ribs to shut up. They approached the big heavy gates which were about the size of Jordan himself, and he was the largest of all Fairies and Anti-Fairies. The Tooth Fairy rings the door bell and they wait a few seconds.

* * *

On the other side of the door 'Anti-Cosmo' quickly checked one last time that everything was perfect, as it was so he walked up to the door and opened it. Jordan and the Tooth Fairy were impressed over the politeness he was offering them.

The castle itself made a warm welcoming approach to them. As Jordan and the Tooth Fairy entered 'Anti-Cosmo' spoke up.

"Welcome Sir Jordan von Strangle and the lovely Mrs Tooth Fairy von Strangle, if you would hand me your coats, I'll hang them up, then you may go threw to the dinning room, dinner is about to be served," 'Anti-Cosmo' said.

The Tooth Fairy took her coat off and Jordan as well, impressed that 'Anti-Cosmo' asked them so polite. Anti-Cosmo walked to a long rack where a lot of his, Anti-Wanda and Foop's coats were hanging in all shapes and forms.

After the honoured guest's coats were wraps up in plastic and then hung did 'Anti-Cosmo' turn back to them.

"I'm sorry, but we have to keep the special coats in plastic bags because we have a lot of moths here in this closet, and in our close to 10.000 year old castle, and I want to prevent the coats from getting eaten or other wise," 'Anti-Cosmo' explained.

"Oh well, thank you Anti-Cosmo," Jordan said impressed already.

The 3 walked threw to the living room, Jordan was impressed that for a 10.000 year old castle there wasn't a single spek of dust,cobwebs, rats, spiders or anything filthy any wear. As if the entire castle went threw the washing machine to be clean.

'Anti-Cosmo' explained to them, "My beloved wife, Anti-Wanda cleaned every speck of our castle up to have it perfect for your visit."

"Wow, well tell her we are most impressed, she must e a loving house wife," The Tooth Fairy said.

She was even more impressed as she examined every stuffed animals teeth. They all were as clean as the shining sun.

'Anti-Cosmo' blushed across his cheeks, "Indeed she is."

"Did you marry her because of her house hold skills?" Jordan asked 'Anti-Cosmo'.

'Anti-Cosmo' was burning with anger, his eyes turned for a short while red with madness. After counting quietly down to 10 he glared back at Jordan.

"No I didn't, in fact most of her house keeping skills she had to re-learn from me," 'Anti-Cosmo' snapped at them a bit mad.

They walked to the dinning room again and sat back in their set's. The food was ready to eat and 'Anti-Cosmo' served everybody their fair share out. Foop sat calmly down and filled his glass up with blue berry juice, none alcoholic seeing as he can't drink wine yet. The others quietly finished their dinner and then Anti-Wanda served them a 'mess dessert' which was out of whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, rhubarb and apple compote.

Everybody loved the mess they were served and after everybody was filled up Foop cleared away all the dishes quickly.

The Tooth Fairy beamed happy across her face, "Wow, Anti-Wanda you are sure one of the best cook's we've ever tasted, not even our wedding buffet was this delicious."

"Aw, thank you ma'am," Anti-Wanda said happy and blushing.

"Shall we continue the discussions in the living room, we have more comfortable seating arrangement there," 'Anti-Cosmo' offered.

"Thank you Anti-Cosmo," Jordan said.

The 5 headed of there and they sat down in the warm and spacious living room. Jordan and the Tooth Fairy sat in a 2 seater, 'Anti-Cosmo' in a red arm chair and his wife and son sat together on a green couch. So another round of discussion's were brought up.

Jordan then started up, "So Foop, how are you schooling education coming along? Does Anti-Fairy world actually have a school here or even a university?"

"Well, we don't have a pre-school, that's why I still go to Spellementary school in Fairy world, I have my permission pass that as long as I don't cause any more trouble in Fairy word I may continue my schooling education, after finishing the 100 years there I have enrolled onto the college: '13 black cats' where I will be learning everything about bad luck, how to detect it, and use it to my advantage, as well how to create mass chaos on earth within 24 hours. After my college education I plan to go to the University 'Earth's 13' where I will learn more about how to detect bad elements to create more Friday the 13th. And for the planning skills I don't need any practice, I've done so many plans that they almost rivals my father's attempts," Foop explained.

"Wow, so you have got a busy life ahead of yourself, have you actually ever planned on getting married any time in your young future? And if yes to who?" The Tooth Fairy asked.

Foop's young face turned bight red with embarrassment. How should he explain this? He knew who he loved, which was 'weirdly enough' his counterpart Poof, but should he tell them? Foop decided to give a bit of a bit. So a little bit of he truth, but not the howl truth.

Foop collected his thoughts before he replied to her, "Well, yes I am planning to get married some day, but so far I don't know who, we don't have that many good looking with a good personality dark Anti-Fairy females, we may have everybody's copies as counterparts, but nobody interests me far."

"Ah, ok," The Tooth Fairy said nodding her head.

Foop's face remained bright violet. After the last discussion was finished 'Anti-Cosmo' lead them back to the back door. He handed Jordan von Strangle his coat and then the Tooth Fairies, but suddenly the black clouds gave off a thundering sound, and to everybody's bad luck it started to rain.

Foop quickly grabbed his fathers huge umbrella and lead Jordan and the Tooth fairy back to their coach. Jordan and the Tooth fairy thanked him and waved Good bye to the young family. 'Anti-Cosmo', Anti-Wanda and Foop waved back. With in a few minuets Jordan and the Tooth Fairy were back in their world.

* * *

Only the next day as 'Anti-Cosmo' was at work did a report card appear on his desk from Jordan von Strangle.

"With happiness and huge surprise can I hereby confirm that the Anti-Cosma family with the Anti-Fairywrinkle family are by far the most polite, welcoming and pleasant Anti-Fairies to ever be around. We thank you guy's for such a lovely evening, Jordan von Strangle," 'Anti-Cosmo' read.

He smiled and hugged the card to his chest. But then Cosmics smile left him. How will he tell his mother that he was back now? Who else could tell by now that he wasn't who he was?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I just love PoofXFoop stories, so that's why Foop is OOC. Is this chapter better? I hope so, please review."


	5. Chapter 05 The law is broken

Chapter 05 The law is broken

Quanktumspirit: "Sorry for not updating it so often. But my own inspiration idea was faltering... until I had a bad weather storm at my end and that gave me the perfect idea of how to continue with the story. Ah also the 'real Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Cosmic' I might not include in the story. Like by my first attempt. Please review."

* * *

Becoming the Anti-Cosmo... he was happy. Great childhood, (Cosmic: if you call being adopted by a Anti-Fairy just to kill your adoptive Anti-Father good then it is your own opinion), superb school and university studying (Cosmic: how is learning about bad luck good?) and then becoming a great ruler over every Anti-Fairy possible. (Cosmic: I am not that good).

But if there was one thing that Cosmic was worried over, was Anti-Wanda. Even now as a Fairy/pretend Anti-Fairy. He was still in love with her.

Stupidly his memories about his wife were slipping and 'Anti-Cosmo' couldn't remember much from after the transformation, let alone how they met, fell in love and then married. So he decided to do a bit of research.

For starters he followed his wife around the castle day in and out after the dinner with Jordan and the Tooth Fairy. Anti-Wanda was charmed over the amount of attention she was getting from 'Anti-Cosmo' and hugged him as a thank you.

From the first 5 hours of spying on his wife Cosmic could work out that he married a pretty stupid Anti-Fairy. Just 50 minuets in and Anti-Wanda managed to break: 3 candle stick holders, 5 plates and knocked over 13 chairs.

He of course being a polite gentleman wasn't mad at her and just tidied up after her. Anti-Wanda seemed to be aware of her stupidity, but didn't acknowledge it as long as 'Anti-Cosmo' did. Normally to her he would have been shouting at her to be more careful.

So as Anti-Wanda accidentally smashed a picture of Anti-Cosmo on the floor whiles trying to reach a book about black witch cats, she thought Anti-Cosmo would finally shout at her. She was missing the dominant side of him.

Cosmic a.k.a 'Anti-Cosmo' poofed quickly in and again like the time with the candle sticks he sat Anti-Wanda down. But this time Anti-Wanda has cut herself in her arm. And she was bleeding out of it as well.

'Anti-Cosmo' poofed up the first aid kit and started cleaning her wound out, whiles bandaging it up professionally. Once it was tied up he gave her hurting hand a kiss and smiled at Anti-Wanda.

"I hope you'll be a bit more careful," 'Anti-Cosmo' said worried.

But Anti-Wanda pulled her arm back and glared at 'Anti-Cosmo': "Anti-Cozzie, what is going on with you? I don't recognise the man I married 9.989 years ago... what is going on?"

Cosmic was blushing madly, he thought he has learned every inch about his past life... but apparently not. What was missing?

Suddenly a foop came and Foop appeared back in the castle. He floated up to his mother and father whiles handing 'Anti-Cosmo' a silver letter. He then looked down upset.

"I'm sorry father. But I have been suspended from Spellementary school for 2 days for fighting with Poof again," Foop said and then sat down, chaining himself to a chair for his punishment.

'Anti-Cosmo' quickly poofed the chains away and looked at his son shocked, "Foop you need your schooling education, no mater how bad you are in the subjects. How about I teach you for a while at home until you get the formula, spelling and others good. Including social skills with others. If one day you plan to take over my place you can't just rule over everybody with beatings and shouting, but with communicating, listening and understanding."

"Coming from a man who throws Anti-Fairies out if they just mention the word 'elephant'," Foop growled.

He just shook his head and sat Foop and Anti-Wanda down for the first lessons. He picked Foops school books out of his bag and began to flick threw them. But once more he was upset. Foops school books were beaten, eaten and the only words and numbers in them were formulas in how to take over Fairy world. Plenty he hasn't seen before, but definitely to young to be worked let alone planned over.

He just sighed, "I'll get you some more books Foop, don't you even think about drawing any unnecessary junk in the school books. Be back in 5."

'Anti-Cosmo' disappeared leaving the book behind, open in Foops lap. Foop blinked as he looked at the page his dad was looking at. He blushed across his face as he saw it was the page where he drew a heart with F+P in it. Foop + Poof.

Anti-Wanda was to distracted to notice anything as she just made for Foop some lunch. A chicken and mayor sandwich which she ate anyway without giving it to her son.

* * *

With Cosmic

Cosmic once out of the castle transformed himself back into his original clothes. He flew to a Fairy world school supply shop and bought some stripped paper books, squared paper books and pens, pencils, geometry equipment and a handsome wooden green frog.

This frog had a stick in his mouth and spikes on his back. If Cosmic would pull the stick out and along the spikes on its back then he felt a lot calmer and was back focused on the task at hand. He knew Foop was going to be a very tough case to teach and have him study, but he would keep him on the track.

Cosmic flew with the equipment up to the cashier and placed them down. The woman at the desk scanned them all in and then looked at the customer who bought the stuff.

"That would be $35.90," The woman said.

Cosmic blinked and placed a $30.00, a $5.00 and $1.00 on the counter. The woman checked that the money wasn't forged, as it was confirmed she packed it into a money cassette before looking back up.

"Have a lovely day," The woman said and then promptly began cleaning her nails.

Cosmic smiled, "Thank you ma'am, you too."

Cosmic poofed out of the shop and then back home.

* * *

As Cosmic got to the gates of his home, he quickly transformed himself back into 'Anti-Cosmo'. He sighed, already missing his Fairy form, as he flew threw the home and came back to his office where he left Foop.

As he noticed it was 2 PM 'Anti-Cosmo' poofed for Foop up a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches for him and his son.

"Um... Dad I thought you had a punishment for me?" Foop asked confused as he eyed the food hungry.

But 'Anti-Cosmo' just pushed the plate to Foop and then brought up some hot chocolate for Foop and himself as well. Anti-Wanda then poofed in with a big sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and ham in-between two breads.

'Anti-Cosmo' noticed Foop didn't touch the food he brought for him, so he decided to explain himself.

'Anti-Cosmo' sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes, "Foop please just eat your lunch, now. I want you to still have a healthy diet. Even when you are being bad, I am still responsible for your growth."

Foop blinked, carefully he picked the bread up and bit straight into it. His son eyes 'Anti-Cosmo' worried that he might have a nasty trick up his sleeve, but 'Anti-Cosmo' just smiled at his son and finished his lunch as well.

* * *

After lunch 'Anti-Cosmo' sat himself and his son back down to the books and the new books he just bought for him. Foop actually started to understand a bit more about what he was being taught from the school learning system by his father at home, then he was being in school himself.

'Anti-Cosmo' taught him every lesson in Biology, Chemistry, Art, science, English language, English literature, maths, geometry and even Lov-ology. (Lesson in love)

The last lesson for the day was Foop's most favourite subject of them all, and in there he has a straight A. Which was sport.

For this lesson 'Anti-Cosmo' asked Foop to run against himself. He explained he will allow Foop to run 1 lap, during that run 'Anti-Cosmos' wand was going to copy Foops first lap, his 'shadow' double would then run against Foop whiles Foop had to try and beat his own speed with better techniques.

'Quite clever,' Foop thought to himself.

The race started and Foop finished the 200 meters at home in 90 minutes and 30 seconds. After he passed 'Anti-Cosmos' white flag Cosmic smiled and morphed a second white Foop next to his blue son.

"Now Foop 1," 'Anti-Cosmo' said as he looked a his original son, "I want you to run the lap again but faster, the Foop 2," pointing at the grey double, "Will run your lap exactly the same like you did before. So lets see if you can beat your own time."

Foop 1 nodded his head as he and Foop 2 went into place. Anti-Cosmo smiled as he raised the flag and looked at his 2 sons.

"Foop 1 ready to race?" 'Anti-Cosmo' asked.

Foop 1 nodded his head, "I am ready father."

'Anti-Cosmo' smiled, "Foop 2 you will race like Foop 1 did on his first lap, are you ready to re-run your steps?"

"I am father," Foop 2 said raising his thumbs up.

"On your marks," Foop 1 and Foop 2 crouched down into a sprinting mode, "Get set," Foop 1 and 2 raised their butts in the air getting ready to race again.

They were waiting quite a while for 'Anti-Cosmo' to say go, because he was expecting one of them to have a false start, after waiting for 20 seconds he slammed his flag down.

"GO!" 'Anti-Cosmo' screamed.

With that both Foop 1 and Foop 2 shot of the starting block. Faster and faster they both raced around the tracks.

Foop 2 kept a close eye on how Foop 1 was improving his running skills. He was now using less force and just let the speed build up by itself. True as they came to the first curb Foop 2 was already half way ko because he was using way to much energy.

But instead of overtaking him and leaving Foop 2 in a coat of dust Foop 1 was still not using his full speed. He noticed also by Foop 2 his wings were open and slamming back and forth as hard as he could whiles running to not have them ripped of. Whiles Foop 1 had his wings folded down, getting ride of the resisting wind pushing him back.

It seems to be working, just around the last bend and Foop 1 has already a very steep lead in front of Foop 2. Just half a meter to go and then Foop 1 crossed the line first, 20 seconds behind him was Foop 2.

Both boys were pretty much out of breath. But like the original Foop guessed, he passed the flag first and Foop 2 was a second place. Both boys stopped the race and sweat was pouring down both teenagers.

"Very, very, very good Foop 1. Thank you for the race Foop 2, having fun?" 'Anti-Cosmo' asked his son's.

Foop 2 nodded his head, "Very good idea father ½. Can I go back to my dad?"

'Anti-Cosmo' nodded his head and poofed the second Foop away. Foop 2 waved to Foop 1 before disappearing in a purple cloud of dust.

* * *

With Cupid at the moment

Cupid was sitting relaxed and happy in his mansion. He had everything planned out for the Valentines day and how to deal with the annoying Anti-Cupid. Seriously, that man needed himself a wife or other man. Not that Cupid himself had a good love life, it was just not enough time to form an everlasting bond with somebody.

"I have no time to think about that blueberry, I have to get ready for this Valentines day," Cupid snapped at himself.

He flew to his Cheer-ups and helped them fuel the love arrows up before packing his jets to max. Hoping no stupid child on earth was going to wish for the males and females to be on opposite sides of the globe, or something even more stupid, everybody in the same gender like male/male or female/female and not be shot by him. That way no love can actually exist for him to spread.

As everything was set he smiled. But then suddenly his wand was flashing pink which meant an emergency call. Cupid quickly poofed himself back into his mansion and looked worried at his co-workers.

"What happened? What is going on?" Cupid asked scared.

One Cheer-up flew up to his boss shivering, "Sir... um... somebody has vanished from the love radar and another man replaced him... um... the love contract has been broken as well as the marriage vow."

Cupid dropped his tea shocked, never in his years of being the love god did any Fairy or Anti-Fairy disappear or divorce themselves. Except for Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma, Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma. And Maria Rose Fairywrinkle, Anti-Maria Anti-Rose Anti-Fairywrinkle.

(The women are Anti-Wanda and Wandas mothers)

"Just leave it alone. I will track those lovers down and hammer the love back in them. Otherwise everything ok?" Cupid asked and finished a second cup of tea.

A Cheer-up scanned it around and nodded his head, "Yes sir. But what are we going to do about the vanished person?"

"Nothing, people, animals, Fairies, Anti-Fairies, Pixies and co die every day. That is the run of mother nature. I will just continue with my rounds as normal," Cupid said.

He sighed, had one more drink of tea before packing 6 cans of tea in his back pack, he had a feeling he was going to need all the energy this year. He bid his cheer-ups one last time good bye before vanishing.

* * *

In Anti-Fairy world Anti-Cupid had the same problem. The same report came that Anti-Cosmo vanished and that there was no sighting of the Anti-Fairy since 4 days. No planning for Friday the 13th, no shouting and throwing Anti-Fairies out of his castle.

As if he had died. But Anti-Cupid knew that was not possible... unless... unless he never existed.

"Break-ups, we are going on a little outing of ourselves, pack in your Anti-love arrows. We have to sort somebody out," Anti-Cupid said.

His Break-ups blinked confused and did as their boss asked. As soon as every one was ready Anti-Cupid flew with them threw Anti-Fairy world. After flying for about 2 hours and seeing that everybody had their rightful love, Anti-Cupid was growing more and more worried. Who was this, upset heart?

Anti-Cupid was growing more and more mad. As quick as his wand could wave he poofed Cupid to them.

Cupid blinked as he suddenly disappeared after coupling two love birds together. He looked around as to who could summon him on the most important day of the year. As he saw it was his counterpart Anti-Cupid, Cupids hair shot in red hatred flames.

"ANTI-CUPID, you have the right for Anti-Fairy world and Nega-Human world, leave my worlds alone," Cupid snapped.

Anti-Cupid nodded his head, "Quite so Cupid, but we have a massive problem. Somebody is screaming his heart out. I only worked out that this is a man and that he and his wife haven't been shot yet this year."

Cupid blinked and looked over to him, instead of answering Anti-Cupid grabbed Cupid by the hand and pulled him threw Anti-Fairy world as fast as he could. Once he reached Anti-Cosmos scary castle he rang the door bell.

"The signal is coming from here?" Cupid asked confused.

Anti-Cupid nodded his head and rang the bell again.

"Um... nobody is home," Came from the door.

Anti-Cupids hair shot in flames, he banged against the door harder.

The 'door' replied back to the banging, "Nobody can pick up the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep... beep."

This time he lost it, Anti-Cupid snatched Cupids hand and poofed them both inside of the castle, onto the other side of the door. Behind the door he found 'Anti-Cosmo' looking about as scared as a child being caught stealing sweets.

'Anti-Cosmo' shivered before both love gods, "Um... Anti-Cupid, why do you have to break into my home?"

"Where are Anti-Wanda and Foop?" Anti-Cupid asked mad as he was pulling Cupid threw the house.

He sighed and Anti-Wanda with Foop appeared in the living room. He just continued pulling Cupid into the room and slammed the door shut.

Foop and Anti-Wanda sat on the couch, 'Anti-Cosmo' sat back in his chair, Cupid was sat on the other couch and Anti-Cupid was flying next to Cupid with fire in his eye. Cupid in all his years knowing Anti-Cupid has never seen such anger and rage in his counterparts eyes.

Cupid decided to start the subject, "Anti-Cupid. What the hell has got you so fiery mad? What has Anti-Cosmo done this time?"

"What has he done this time? He-" Anti-Cupid was about to explain, but Foop stopped him.

Foop looked worried at his mother, "Mum, dad hasn't hit you, or abused you... has he?"

Anti-Wanda checked herself over, no nothing was hurting, her magic was flowing as usual, she could still poof from room to room and sense bad luck. So no, nothing was wrong.

"I have never in all my years abused Anti-Wanda. I love her with my whole heart," 'Anti-Cosmo' explained.

Cupid glared at him, "I am surprised, that you even can love 'Anti-Cosmo'. Or should I better say... Cosmic."

"Wait... what? Cosmic?" Anti-Cupid asked not understanding anything.

"Yes, his actual name is Cosmic Romeo Cosma. Cosmos older brother by 2 months," Cupid explained.

'Anti-Cosmo' a.k.a Cosmic was then suddenly pure white out of horror, that Cupid from everybody in the entire world, knew who he truly was.

Cupid grabbed a silver arrow and shot 'Anti-Cosmo' threw the head. He collapsed and started to have a fit attack, the pain in 'Anti-Cosmo' was to much and he screamed. Suddenly his body was engulfed in silver shining and he was transformed back into Cosmic.

"ANTI-COSMO!" Foop and Anti-Wanda screamed in horror as they watched their father/husband disappeared.

After the light faded 'Anti-Cosmo' a.k.a Cosmic was turned back. His dark blue hair was back to green, his green eyes were a bit lighter then the ones before and his entire dark blue skin disappeared and turned into light pink colour, his black bat wings disappeared as well turning into clear diamond like wings.

After that shock, Cosmic collected himself again before glaring at Anti-Cupid and Cupid mad. His green eyes were noting but fierce with anger.

Cosmic snapped very loud at Cupid, "HOW DARE YOU CUPID TURN ME BACK!"

"I am just showing that you are nothing but a lying con artist Cosmic," Cupid snapped.

Anti-Wanda stared heart broken at her husband, her heart felt like it was snapped in two. As quickly as she could Anti-Wanda ran out of the room.

Foop himself felt his heart break, his father a liar, somebody completely different then he knew. He himself was now a half Fairy and Anti-Fairy. Foop was fuming with anger.

Foop gave his 'dad' a death glare, "That would explain why you were acting so strange these past few days Anti-Cosmo... or as you are actually known, Cosmic. If you EVER come near me and MY mother again I will not hesitate to kill you."

"But Foop, please let me explain it-" Cosmic tried to explain, tears were falling from his eyes.

"Not likely, let me and my mother sort ourselves out for a few days father, then we will see if we 3 can still live together," Foop said.

He quickly poofed after his mother, away to a hotel for now. Cosmic was fuming that his true identity was now revealed in front of his wife and son. And there was nothing he could do to change it.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Finally finished. Please review again."


	6. Chapter 06 A new start in life

Chapter 06 A new start in live

Quanktumspirit: "I don't think I will turn Cosmic back into Anti-Cosmo, but keep him as he is. We will have to see. Please review."

* * *

Anti-Cupid and Cupid disappeared as well. Cosmic was sitting in his chair, his head was still hurting him badly from the arrow attack from Cupid and he knew it would be only a matter of time till Jordan noticed something.

So Cosmic packed his bags together, he cleaned the castle up once more before flying out of it. He viewed the sign which said: 'Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop's home, your welcome, not.' Cosmic shot the Anti-Cosmo sign to pieces and left it broken for his wife and son to sort it out.

As Cosmic hid in a bush near by he took some masks out of his bag and a black cape, quickly he disguised himself as the Grimm Reaper and flew towards the gate. A lot of Anti-Fairies looked at him confused, but Cosmic just tried to get out of there, he was going to his actual god dame home, Fairy world.

As Cosmic reached the gate he noticed Jordan wasn't guarding it any more. So quietly he opened the door and flew threw Fairy world once more. Once he passed the barrier Cosmic closed the door again and took of his disguise.

He let his green hair float back, his green eyes and his nice suite. After being formally dressed Cosmic decided to pay his mother a visit. So he flew to Mama Cosma's house. The house itself has changed a little, except from having a light green wall and a dark green roof, both were light green now.

Cosmic growled as he knew why, his birth father must have died, maybe the same time he killed his fake father. Well deserved them right. Cosmic was shaking in his shoes, should he talk to his mother about what happened and why he disappeared?

"No, not yet. Plus it is breakfast time and I can't think properly without a square meal within me," Cosmic decided.

He flew to a Fairy café where he knew Cosmo had his first job for a few hours, he growled a bit as he remembered his job back in Anti-Fairy world was working as a Anti-busboy. A boy for everything, and oh my did he hate it. Cosmic couldn't understand why Cosmo was enjoying being the ant under every body's boot.

So anyway he flew to the counter and ordered himself some earl gray tea, with a bit of lemon and to eat a cheese and ham sandwich. As he waited for his ordered to come he picked up a Fairy world Newspaper.

"Lets see, economical break down in Italy and Greece, boring... earth's children are becoming more obese with every year. Yada, yada, yada... wait... me?" Cosmic said surprised as he read his name in one of the main head lines.

'The missing leader,

around 6AM this morning the world Anti-Fairy leader Anti-Cosmo has been reported missing. He didn't appear for his scheduled Anti-Fairy counsel meeting and they have set out an arrest warrant for his capture. If anybody has seen him please deliver him this instant back to Anti-Fairy world, a award of $50.000 awaits the person who helps us capture our leader.'

Cosmic felt his heart shatter, first of the Anti-Fairy economics were doing quite well, but not so well that they could just fork $50.000, second he has resigned already and Foop was supposed to take them over and third why would anybody care that he was missing?

Scrunching up the news paper Cosmic finished his tea, thanked the waitress for her service and then flew back out of the shop. A lot of Fairies were flying around the place and working as Fairy Godparents, and other jobs. Cosmic still didn't feel comfortable seeing his mother yet, so he decides to just move into Fairy word for now and set his new life up.

Cosmic knew that he would need to find a different job then being a 'Anti-Fairy ruler', but first he would have to sign himself as a new Fairy world citizen. Cosmic arrived at Jordan's office and flew inside it.

A Fairy by the name of Binky was sitting at a small desk and was hectic writing a lot of paper work. And every 2 minuets switching the pens round.

"Um, hello Binky. I would like to sign up as a Fairy citizen please." Cosmic asked.

Binky grabbed a golden piece of paper and handed it to Cosmic without looking up.

Cosmic grabbed the note and started filling it out.

Name: Mr Cosmic Romeo Cosma

Date of birth: 5th March 8879 BC.

Parents: Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma (father)

Mama Julia Cosma (mother)

Siblings: Cosmo Julius Cosma Junior (younger brother)

Schnozmore Justin Cosma (older brother)

Jobs: None.

Criminal convictions:... None of your business.

Cosmic read it over, he nodded his head and flew threw the double doors. He found Jordan von Strangle at his desk filling even more paper work.

Cosmic chuckled, "God all mighty, am I really in Fairy world or have I entered Pixi Inc?"

Jordan looked up from his files and stared at Cosmic. He took his glasses of and then was handed by this 'Fairy' a piece of paper.

"Ah you want to sign up to be a Fairy citizen? Ok. Lets see... mmmh... yes everything seems to be in order. Have you already thought of any jobs?" Jordan asked.

Cosmic shook his head, "I just wanted to settle down for now."

"Have you got a wife or a girlfriend at the moment?" Jordan asked.

"No I haven't, like I said, I just moved here." Cosmic said getting a bit irritated.

Jordan nodded his head, "Well I would suggest finding somebody fast. Once you have settled down then you can sign up to be a Fairy Godparent. It is easier working in a partnership then separate or alone."

Cosmic nodded his head, "I will think about it."

"Here is your key to your home. Enjoy your time." Jordan said.

Cosmic took the key and flew out of the building. He looked around Fairy world and found his home. It was a small home, plain white. As Cosmic opened the door he saw the roof change to dark green. His hair and eye colour.

'I see... so the person living in the house has the colour to it as well. Charming.' Cosmic thought.

He took his new Fairy wand and poofed his furniture back in his new home. As he flew to the lounge to do a bit of re-decorating he spotted a photo of his wedding to Anti-Wanda and the day Foop was born.

Cosmic growled between his teeth. He was still strongly under the Megalomaniumize condition as he married Anti-Wanda and truly loved her. But now being transformed back to a Fairy... Cosmic realised his feelings for Anti-Wanda have never changed. He still loved her.

And as he im-pregnant Anti-Wanda with Foop, that act was out of pure love. The first time he held Foop in his arms and taught him how to speak, he loves Foop even more. And the first time Foop created bad luck his heart only speeded up.

Cosmic shook his head, he turned the photos round and flew to his bed, grabbing a pillow he screamed. He has lost everything. His wife and son were both pure Anti-Fairies, or as full as you can get. And he was a Fairy. He will never be with them ever again.

"Oh my gosh, what have I done? What have I done? I still love Anti-Wanda and Foop. They are my family, my life and my love. How could I have deceived them and left them like that... I... I want my old life back." Cosmic said as more tears fell.

He went into a fatal position and screamed. He screamed and screamed for as long as he has ever screamed before. Cosmic didn't stop as his tears stained his carpet. His crying has drained him of his last energy, and he collapsed.

Before darkness consumed him, somebody has poofed into his home.

* * *

With the Cosma family

Wanda and Poof were playing together with Timmy a game of Monopoly. Cosmo however asked to be left alone for a short while. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something has changed in the Fairy universe. And he was sure it had something to do with his brother, a.k.a his counterpart Cosmic a.k.a 'Anti-Cosmo'.

"Cosmo you ok?" Timmy called out to him.

Cosmo looked back to his godchild and shook his head.

"No Timmy. I have a bad feeling. Could you 3 please excuse me for a while?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy, Wanda and Poof blinked.

Wanda asked, "Should I come along Cosmo? You seem jumpy."

"No Wanda. I just want to check on Cosmic." Cosmo said.

The others nodded and Cosmo disappeared in a cloud of dust, with the words: 'worried' written in the cloud. Wanda, Timmy and Poof continued playing.

* * *

Cosmo actually planned on poofing to Anti-Fairy World and meet up with Cosmic/Anti-Cosmo. But instead of ending up in Anti-Fairy world, Cosmo found himself on a street in Fairy world. He was hovering in front of a home, who had a dark green roof glowing in the neighbourhood.

"Has Cosmic really moved back into Fairy world?" Cosmo asked himself.

He flew to the door and read 'Cosmic Romeo Cosma'. Cosmo rang the door bell and hovered in front of the door.

Inside Cosmic has stopped crying for about 3 minuets as he heard some one at his door. Cosmic blinked and flew to the door, he wasn't expecting any visitors today. Looking threw the spy hole he spotted his brother Cosmo.

Cosmic opened the door, "Oh hi Cosmo. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know how you are Cosmic. May I enter?" Cosmo asked his brother.

Cosmic stepped aside, Cosmo floated inside of his brothers home and looked around. It was still extremely bear, well figures, he has just moved in.

Cosmic quickly waved his wand and poofed two wooden chairs up for him and Cosmo to sit. As the two brothers took their places the silence continued. Some where in the house Cosmic could hear a window blowing open and shut.

"So... Cosmic, how are you coping with being back? In Fairy world? You haven't been here since you left all those years ago. As a young child." Cosmo asked his brother.

Cosmic sighed, "It is a new start. But I am just to scared to start a fresh, I mean, sure I could find a new love, new job and set my personality down. But I've lived as 'Anti-Cosmo' for over 15.000 years, I don't think I will be able to let my old life go, just like that."

"I understand, it is scary to start anew, but be sure Cosmic, I will try and help you any way I can. Come. Lets begin with decorating your new home." Cosmo said.

He took his brothers hand and flew a bit back from the two wooden chairs, looking around he saw the door was a patio door, and there were a few images of some hideous looking flat fish.

"This could be your dinning room," Cosmo offered.

Cosmic nodded his head, Cosmo waved his wand, a round table, several chairs around it, a red sheet on the table and 4 place mats were around the table, underneath it was a rug to keep the feet warm, some more images came on the walls of various mythological animals.

"Ok the next room," Cosmic said.

As they flew to the next door and entered it, Cosmic already had an idea.

"My office?" He suggested.

Cosmo nodded his head, with a wave of their wands book shelves started setting themselves up, hundreds of different books entered the cabinets, various white stacks of paper flew around as well, a desk plunked itself in the center, a red sitting chair, on the desk came a computer, at the top corner of the room his Wifi connection, as well as a map of Fairy world, Anti-Fairy world and Pixie world.

"Perfect, come next room." Cosmic said, he was starting to enjoy himself.

The next room across Cosmo this time had an idea, there was another big door, like a back door, there was a small pile of burned wood and a very thick and heavy metal casket.

"Your kitchen," Cosmo offered and waved his wand.

The kitchen turned into a dark blue and silver mosaic wall, a fire stove with various pots on the side to cook his meals with. Then a cold cupboard (fridge) so he could store food for longer and last a bin.

Cosmic smiled and high fiver his brother, "Perfect."

But he then blinked, he flew back into the hall way and found a hidden flight of stairs leading up to the second floor. He found two rooms, one bigger then the next.

"My bathroom," Cosmic smiled to the smaller room.

He poofed in there a shower, a bath, a toilet and a sink. As well as the needed pipe work to get ridde of the access waters and waists.

Cosmo smiled as the last shampoo was placed into the bathroom, they both then flew to the last room of the house. It was about the same size as the living room.

"And your bedroom." Cosmo suggested.

Cosmic smiled and waved his wand, a walk in closet for his clothes, a single bed, a night table with a bedside lamp and his family portraits hanging opposite of his bed.

As the last furniture was placed into the room Cosmic and Cosmo flew back downstairs, Cosmic looked to his office, then realises something was missing, he flew to his office table and created a phone as well as linking himself to A Telephone company.

Then he started saving all the important phone numbers he could think off, the phone to his 'family's castle back in Anti-Fairy world, a connection to Cosmo and Wanda's home if he had to talk to Cosmo about something, and a call to the Fairy and Anti-Fairy counsel if something had to be discussed. The last connection he created to the Head Pixies office and only the Head Pixies office.

Cosmic knew HP had several plans and alliances to Anti-Fairy world that he had to keep an important eye on. If not and Foop or Anti-Wanda messed such a plan up it was up to Cosmic to sort it out before Anti-Fairy world gets turned into Jordan von strangles next breakfast meal.

Cosmic shivered as he remembered how he and HP had to fight their way out of his digestive system, not a nice experience. And he would like to avoid it at all costs again. Though being now Cosmic he could build up a completely different reputation then that of 'Anti-Cosmo'.

* * *

Later in the day Cosmic left his home, he locked the doors and then picked a coin up, he had two people to visit, one was his mother Mama Cosma, and the second one was Cupid, to sort his love life out again.

But who should be the first and second? Cosmic decided to give his mother the numbers side of the coin and Cupid the image side, he flipped the coin and watched it spin in the air, it landed in his hands and he saw that it was the image.

So Cupid it is. Cosmic raised his wand and vanished from the spot to Cupids mansion. Hoping that he won't be forced to fall in love all over again with a different Fairy.

* * *

At Cupids home

Cosmic appeared at Cupids mansion, it was one of the biggest homes in all of Fairy world, the same with Anti-Fairy world,... well not quite, Anti-Cupids home was the second largest, his 'Castle' was even bigger than Anti-Cupid to make sure the counterpart to Cupid doesn't get any wrong ideas of overthrowing him.

Cosmic flew to the front door of Cupids mansion, a red flag blowing in the wind showed Cupid was at home. Cosmic sighed and rang the door bell.

A loud banging noise was heard inside of the great mansion. A set of wings were flapping and Cosmic came face to face with a Cheer-up. They were actually quite cute looking, better then Anti-Cupids and well taken care off, like little children.

This Cheer-up looked at him, "Yes?"

"Oh sorry to disturb, my name is Cosmic, could I please talk with Cupid?" Cosmic asked worried.

"If it is a love problem then no. Leave and wait for Valentinesday in a few months time." The Cheer-up snapped.

Just then Cupid himself flew from his office and blinked, looking directly at Cosmic.

"Sebastian, leave him alone. I've been expecting you Cosmic, come straight to my office. Sebastian if anyone tries to contact me, tell them I am in an important meeting." Cupid ordered.

Sebastian blinked, bowed to them both before vanishing from the spot.

"Come in Cosmic." Cupid said as he let the man inside.

Cosmic nodded, he flew to a couch and sat down, Cupid sat next to him and looked at the man.

"What brings you to my home? Valentines day isn't for a few more months." Cupid asked confused.

Cosmic nodded his head. "I know Cupid, I don't want your help, just... just to clear something up. You know after my Megalomanium attack I was transformed to a half Anti-Fairy... then a few decades later I was introduced to Anti-Wanda and married her. Until the affect of the Megalomanium started wearing off and I was turned back to a Fairy. However Cupid... and this is where you come in... were my wedding vows to Anti-Wanda and the love I felt for her real? Even as a Fairy now? Have I still got a right to her love and desires we have shared over 10.000 years? Or because I married her as a Anti-Fairy and am now a Fairy am I not in-titled to her love any more?"

Cupid blinked, "Cosmic, yours and Anti-Wanda's wedding was entitled by the law. As you decided to take the place as Cosmo's counterpart, every wedding vow was honest and true. Even being now a Fairy, Cosmic you still have the right to love Anti-Wanda. And you still love her, right? As well as your son Foop?"

"Yes, I haven't stopped thinking about my family since I left. I love Foop as my own son and Anti-Wanda as my wife. But how can we be together? If I'm a Fairy and they are Anti-Fairies?" Cosmic asked.

"I don't know Cosmic, only you will figure something out. Plus I have no one to pair you up with anyway. You will work something out." Cupid explained.

Cosmic nodded his head, he thanked Cupid and flew back outside. For the rest of the day Cosmic flew to the library and continued reading up on the subject 'Megalomanium' and if it could reverse the affects, so not only turning a Fairy to a Anti-Fairy, but turning a Anti-Fairy to a Fairy.

* * *

Later that evening

Cosmic appeared at his mothers home again. This was his second time visiting the house, but instead of running away form her again Cosmic decided to stand up to his actions and talk too his 'birth mother'.

He rang the door bell and waited. He heard foots steps and the door opened a bit, Cosmic saw a chain attached to the door as his mothers head peaked out looking at him.

"Who are you? Schnozmore disguising as his brother Cosmo? Or is t you Cosmo baby?" Mama Cosma asked.

Cosmic sighed, "No mother. It is I, Cosmic, your son from Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma. May I speak with you please, something has happened."

Mama Cosma waited a the door a bit, running her memories way back, even before her husband died, her eyes widened as she remembered the son she had just before Cosmo.

"Cosmic, of course, come in dear." Mama Cosma said and unbolted the entire door.

Cosmic was thank full for it, as Mama Cosma stood before him Cosmic had to blink a few times, his mothers hair has grown out and stacked upwards, her body was in a minty green dress and her eyes were a light green colour.

Mama Cosma flew up to Cosmic and blinked a bit at her second born child. She touched his check, Cosmic backed away scared, the sight of his mother was scaring him. He remembered Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma despised him, he was bullied by her and her husband as well.

Mama Cosma took Cosmic by the hand and flew him inside of her home. Cosmic looked around, there were countless school projects created by Cosmo, the family portrait was still hanging showing him, Cosmo, Papa Cosmo, Mama Cosmo and Schnozmore Cosma. All sitting together on the couch as he and Cosmo were a few months old.

Mama Cosma sat Cosmic on a chair in her living room and looked at him again, still smiling.

"Oh Cosmic, you don't know how long me and your father have waited for your return." Mama Cosma beamed.

Cosmic rolled his eyes, "Mother, I was away for the rest of my childhood and adult hood. It was not that big of a deal."

That caused the older woman to frown a bit, 'He reminds me so much of you Papa Cosmo.'

"Mmmh, you still have your fathers arrogance Cosmic. Anyway, how has life been since you left?" Mama Cosma asked. "Oh are you still affected by this Mega... mogamon or whatever?"

"No mother, the megalomanium has been wearing off in the past 2 years and a few days ago I was transformed back to Cosmic." Cosmic explained.

"That's good to know darling. So do want some orange juice? Milk? Or something else to drink?" Mama Cosma asked him.

"A cup of english tea with a bit of milk would be good, thank you mother." Cosmic said smiling.

Maybe his relationship to his mother will be cured again, but then Mama Cosma frowned at Cosmic and shook her head as she flew to her kitchen to make the tea.

"You still have the same arrogance as your father, he was a strong tea drinker as well. Oh well," Mama Cosma sighed.

Cosmic rolled his eyes, he flew to the book case and pulled out the family photo album, he opened it up to the last day that he saw his father. There he was drinking tea as well and reading a good book.

A short while later Mama Cosma returned with two cups and some milk and sugar. Cosmic thanked her and the two made themselves a cup of tea.

'Maybe I can build up a good relationship with my mother.' Cosmic thought smiling.

But then his mother gave him a cold stare, "Cosmic, as you were transformed by that chemical. Where did you then go? I remember me and your father were away that day you just vanished."

"True mother." Cosmic said. He then explained the same story he told Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy.

Mama Cosma's eyes widened. "Wow, you've had a bussy life. But what are you now planning on doing?"

"Well I have signed on as a Fairy world citizen. And I have my own place as well. So my next step is to find a job to keep the roof over my head and to fill my fridge up." Cosmic explained.

"That's good to hear Cosmic. But what about your old live in Anti-Fairy world? And your wife Anti-Wanda? Are you just going to abandon her?" Mama Cosma asked concerned.

Sure she hated Wanda that she stole Cosmo from her and given him a son, but with Cosmic, Mama Cosma doesn't believe him to have just married a traitor.

Cosmic blinked, "I'm unsure about my relationship to my wife and Foop my son, your other Grandson. They both are after all fully fledged Anti-Fairies whiles I am a 'Megalomanium' Anti-Fairy, so a transformed Fairy to Anti-Fairy. I don't think Anti-Wanda would forgive me that I never told her in our 10.000 year relationship who I was truly born as. And Foop will try to kill me if he catches me. He has just a wild temper as I had as a kid."

Mama Cosma blinked, "Well, have you tried to explain yourself to your son and wife?"

"Yes, but Foop snapped at me that I wasn't honest with them to begin with and said that he and Anti-Wanda wanted a few day's away from me. So I will give them the time we 3 need to stay apart, maybe then our relationship could get stable again." Cosmic said smiling.

"Good idea Cosmic. What ever you decide, I am sure it's the right choice for you and your family." Mama Cosma smiled.

Cosmic turned a bit red and nodded, after the two finished the meal Mama Cosma thanked Cosmic for seeing her again. Cosmic nodded, hugged his mother before flying back to his Fairy world home.

Once he got home Cosmic had a shower and left to bed. Wondering what he should do as a job, and when will Foop and Anti-Wanda want to see him again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Not bad. Please review."


End file.
